Ron's what?
by KPFAN3617
Summary: Sequel to 'KP, YOU'RE WHAT' What's next for Team Possible after graduation? A baby? College? Marriage? Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney**

* * *

**Previously on Kim Possible's 'KP, YOU'RE WHAT?' Fan fiction by KPFAN3617**

**_Neither Ron nor Kim could be seen as may step back, not comprehending what was going on. Ron's blue mystical aura surrounded both Kim and Ron, flashing an indescribable flash. When the flashed cleared, Ron laid on top of Kim, with a fresh tear on Ron's face._**

**Chapter One: The After Math**

It was the only thing anybody in the world was talking about. Even the arch-foes Kim and Ron have gained throughout the years couldn't stop talking about the Stoppable wedding…Images and video of the battle that took place at the wedding could be seen on every news channels and websites, and heard on radios around the world. People just couldn't believe how Kim and Ron's magical day turned into a nightmare.

So many questions were left unanswered….Did Kim and the unborn infant survive? Is Ron alive to see the birth of his unborn child he tried desperately to protect along with his mother? And what was that strange flash that occurred when Ron was trying to save Kim?

The Stoppables' and Possibles', with Wade, Felix, Monique and even Shego, were inside the waiting room inside the Middleton hospital waiting for any news of what happened to Team Possible.

Shego touched her shoulder were the blade went through, letting her memory of the event play once more in her head. The pain she felt from the wound was the least of her concerns; the only thing that was on her mind was if Dr. Drakken was still alive…

Everyone inside the waiting room was in their own little world, not saying nor doing anything other than waiting for news. Jim and Tim looked outside the window to see the press surrounding the hospital, James holding on to his mother's arms, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable taking turns holding Hana, Monique, Wade and Felix flipping through the T.V channels for anything to distract their minds, and Shego lost in her own thoughts away from the rest. This continued until Ann Possible walked inside the room in her surgery attire. Everyone got up at once looking at Ann with hopefulness in their eyes.

"How are they Honey?" Mr. Dr. Possible directed his question to his wife. Ann's face was a sadden one. Everyone in the room could tell she had been crying due to the puffiness of her eyes.

"Ann" Maggie Stoppable said. Ann looked at her blonde friend, seeing the worry in her eyes as she hold Hana."Tell us, how are Kimmie and Ronald?"

All eyes were locked on the brain surgeon…

"Kimmie is going to be just fine" Ann said letting a small smile escape her lips. "Whatever Ron did, it saved Kimmie and the baby. There were no signs of poisons detected in Kim's blood stream when we took the blood test and the baby is in perfect health as far as we can tell. They are going to make a full recovery."

Everyone momentarily sighed in relief.

"She's still weak but she'll be fine in a matter of hours" Ann said standing next to James.

"And Ronald?" Mr. Stoppable said. "How is he?"

Ann's face stiffed a bit, quickly sighing before she continued…

"Ron's still in critical condition I'm afraid" Ann said trying to keep herself composed. "He's heart beat is continuing to be irregular and he lost a fair about of blood. We already did the blood transfusion on him but I don't think it'll be enough…we… we can… can only wait."

James hugged her, letting his own tears fall down his face. Even though Ron wasn't his son, to James Ann, the tweebs, most importantly Kim, he was always a member of their family. Always being there for Kim and the tweebs when they needed him, going on family vacations with them, eating dinner with them most of the time. Ron was, in his own way, a Possible but now it was official. He is now officially part of the Possible family and James, nor anyone, wants a family member to…

As he wiped some tears from his eyes, he glanced around the room. Everyone, besides Shego, had hurt filled expressions on their face. Many fought back tears, trying to console those who couldn't.

"Now we mustn't lose faith" James said making everyone look at him. "Ronald is a strong young man; he'll make it through this."

"I sure hope your right James" Mrs. Stoppable said still holding Hana tighter while Mr. Stoppable has his arm around her.

"James is right" Nana Possible said. "I've seen Kimberly and him beat far worse than this. We mustn't give up that Ronald is going to be okay."

Ann walked towards the Stoppables. "Maggie, Don, We're doing everything we can to save Ron. We're using all our best resources on him."

"We know Ann and we appreciate everything you are doing for Ronald but…" Mr. Stoppable started to say when Mrs. Stoppable stepped in.

"But with everything you told us… it…it seems impossible for Ron to able to make it through this alive."

"Maggie, Ronald is Kim's husband" James said walking towards the Stoppables. "He married a Possible which means…"

"Anything is possible for a Possible" Jim and Tim both said together.

James smiled at his boys before he looked back at Ron's parents. " If there one thing we Possibles know how to do is how defy the odds."

While James and Nana continued to help Ron's parents to not lose faith, Ann spotted Shego staring outside.

"Shego" Ann said making Shego jump a bit. Shego looked at the red-headed Doctor with a nervous expression on her face.

"May I speak to you outside for a few minutes?" Ann said walking towards her. "There is a matter I think you should know about and should be discussed more privately."

Shego gulped as she nodded. "Uh… sure Doc."

* * *

**Author Note: Here you guys go... the sequel to "KP, YOU'RE WHAT?" I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave me your thoughts and questions on the chapter. I always love hearing from you guys. :) Was the first chapter what you were expecting it to be? **

**till the next sitch-KPFAN OUT **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. Kim Possible is owned by Disney_**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Kim opened her eyes to find herself inside an isolated hospital room. She tilted her head to the side, making her whole to cry in agony. Kim groaned from the pain as she tried to fix her vision on her current area.

'Where am I?' Kim thought. Everything was a complete blur to her. All she could remember was her dancing with Ron at her wedding before...

Kim's eyes widen with her hands quickly touching her stomach. She was finally able to put two and two together. She was poisoned! The poison was met to kill her and her baby in one shot but Ron saved her. She knew he did as she could only recall a bright flash of light coming from Ron as he touched her face.

"Look who's finally awake."

Kim let her eyes guide her to the source of the sound. She spotted Shego seating at a nearby chair reading the latest Villain magazine not even bothering to glance her way.

"Shego?" Kim said sounding disoriented. "What, what are you doing here?"

"Relax cupcake. I just came for some peace and quiet before I did something I'll regret to your nerdlinger and pops" Shego answered, not taking her eyes off of the magazine.

"Oh" Kim said. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Kim spoke again.

"Shego, did you know-"

"You and your little baby are safe" Shego stated, cutting Kim off. "Your momma told your family you were safe and would be fine in a few hours."

Kim sighed in relief as she smiled, rubbing her belly gently. "You're safe Betty," Kim whispered.

Shego lowered her magazine, fixing her vision on Kim. "So you're expecting a princess?"

"Uh?" Kim said.

"The baby, it's a girl?" Shego asked.

"Oh uh, I don't know" Kim said sounding embarrassed.

Shego arced her eyebrow. "The why-?"

"Ron kept on saying it was a girl, that's why" Kim blurted defensively. After she let her kimness cool down she continued. "It sorta just stuck that she's a she."

"Whatever" Shego muttered, about to go back to her reading when Kim spoke again.

"How about Ron, Is he okay?" Kim asked. The question stayed out in the open for a few seconds before Shego answered the crime fighting heroine.

"He'll be fine. He's in recovery," Shego lied through her teeth. For some reason she could bring herself to tell Kim the truth. How the odds were against him and he was most likely was going to die at any minute. Even with the huge bruise on her face, Kim still manage to show the same amount of perky, Shego always hated.

"Thanks" Kim announced looking straight at Shego.

"Thanks? For what?" Shego questioned.

"For helping Ron and me in that sitch," Kim said. "I wouldn't want to think what would happened if you and your brothers weren't there."

Shego got up from her seat and walked towards Kim's bed. She glared at Kim as she spoke. "Let's get one thing straight cupcake, don't think I helped you and your dopey husband because I like you guys or anything. I got my own reasons for doing it." Shego remembered the letter Ron sent with her invitation….

_Shego, _

_I know you might think I'm crazy inviting you and Drakken to my wedding but I need your help. I can't give you the complete down low on what's going on but what I can tell you is KP is pregnant with my baby. Someone wants us dead and I know we might have our differences in the past but you're the only one I know who possibility can help me keep Kim and the baby safe. Whatever your decision is, I'll respect it. But I wonder what kind of villain rep you would get if someone finishes off KP and me after one battle and you've been doing it for years with nothing to show for it. Just a thought you know, I'm not sure how this will play out in the evil community. I only ask if you don't show then to please watch after them for me. Don't let what happened to you happen to KP_

_ -Ron_

"Oh?" Kim questioned looking back at Shego. "And what parse is that?"

"Because if I did then you will have to owe me a favor" Shego confessed. Shego sighed "I need your help."

"You're asking me for help?" Kim asked surprise. "Now?"

"Hey, wasn't my idea at first okay" Shego said. "But with what I just found out I'ma need your help to get Drakken and I off grid for a while."

"What?" Kim asked stunned, not knowing if this was a trick. "Why do you and Dr. Drakken need to go off grid for?"

"Becauseimpregnat" Shego mumbled low.

"What? "Kim said, leaning in closer to hear what Shego meant.

"Impregant" Shego mumbled louder but still could barely be heard.

"What?" Kim said again.

"FOR THE LOVE OF…DO I NEED A MEGAPHONE? I SAID I'M PREGNAT!" Shego yelled.

"Oh….OH" Kim said shocked. Her eyes widen as she looked at Shego, blinking as she tried to wrap her mind with the idea of Shego, the women who constantly punched and kicked her for so many years, would be becoming a mom herself. "Your pregnant…..with Drakken's baby…ewwwww" Kim said showing her disgust.

"Oh grow up Possible" Shego commanded. "How do you think we all felt when we found out about you and Stoppable?"

"Okay first" Kim said. "There is a major and I mean a _major _dif between weird and wrong on all levels. He's like my Dad age for goodness sake."

"I'm not here to talk about my love life" Shego argued loudly. "I'm just here to get the famous Kim Possible to help the person who just saved her and her baby's life!"

"I never said I wasn't going to help you Shego" Kim corrected her. "I'm just majorly disoriented right now. It's just a lot to take in."

"So you are going help me and Dr. D?" Shego questioned.

"Yes but why? You're the badest villain out there. Why on earth do you need my help?" Kim asked.

"It's a long story" Shego confessed.

"I've got time" Kim stated.

Shego sighed. "It all started with my stupid brothers…."

* * *

**_Ron was sitting at the beach, watching the sunset with his wife. They snuggled deep in the sand, laughing and enjoying each other's company. _**

**_"You know I love you right?" Ron asked looking into Kim's emerald eyes. "I truly do."_**

**_"Ronnie, I love you too" Kim said kissing him. "But don't you ever leave me alone ever again, got that?!"_**

**_Ron chuckled as he felt Kim's finger on his chest. "You don't have to worry about that KP. I'm never going to leave you ever again." He brought her back into one of the most passionate kisses he ever had..._**

"His heart rate is decrease rapidly doctor" The nurse said looking at the monitor.

"We're losing him" One of the doctors stated.

"Get me Ann here immediately!" Another doctor commanded to one of the nurses nearby. " We've got no time to waste.

* * *

**Author Note: Again Thank you all who are reviewing, following and favorite this. I will be starting school next so I won't be posting as much as I have during my break. I'll try updating as much as I can but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also have other stories I've been working on If you wish to take a look at them before the next update. Anyway as always leave me your thoughts, questions, or anything addition you wish to add. Where you expecting Shego to be pregnant?!**

**Till the next sitch- KPFAN OUT!**


End file.
